Quatuor à cordes, opus 59 No1
by Aconit
Summary: [Traduction de DarkmoonSigel] Will doit aller à une réception du FBI parce que Jack lui a fait du chantage affectif, alors Will finit par y inviter Hannibal pour qu'il soit son cavalier. La vérité surgit sur la piste de danse. Hannigram.


Quatuor à cordes opus 59 No1

Auteur : DarkmoonSigel

NdA : ce quatuor à cordes est de Beethoven, et est aussi appelé Razumovsky

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi ;), pas même l'histoire

NdT : Après avoir vu le _magnifique_ dernier épisode d'Hannibal, j'ai fini de traduire cet OS rien que pour vous :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, vos reviews me font beaucoup plaisir et m'encouragent vraiment à vous faire partager d'autres Hannigram !

Enjoy !

* * *

« C'est... c'est une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. »

Jack leva les yeux au ciel pour se débarrasser des mots stressés de Will et de son anxiété manifeste. « C'est un évènement, une réunion pour ceux qui sont du FBI. Je veux juste que vous veniez, buviez du champagne et serriez quelques mains. Je ne vous demande pas de regarder quelque chose d'horrible », dit doucement Jack en essayant d'expliquer ce qu'il demandait à l'empathe sensible.

« Apparemment, vous avez oublié mon point de vue sur les interactions sociales, alors. Je crois que je préfèrerais un meurtre à une soirée avec des personnes qui feignent d'être civilisées avec les autres, » répliqua Will tandis que le stress mordait douloureusement ses nerfs derrière ses yeux à la seule pensée d'être dans une pièce pleine de personne à qui il devrait parler et où il devrait agir 'normalement'.

En grimaçant, Jack continua à le presser. « Une heure. C'est tout ce que je demande. Venez et soyez vu, pour que vous puissiez dire que vous étiez là. Vous pourrez partir après. »

« Alors, vous montrez votre animal de compagnie bizarre à vos supérieurs, c'est ça ? Voulez-vous que je leur fasse un numéro, aussi, Jack ? » ricana Will d'un ton maussade et blessé. Il en attendait plus de la part de l'homme devant lui, ou du moins il avait osé l'espérer. Un socle ferme ? N'importe quoi.

« Non, je vais vous introduire comme un atout unique et précieux dans mon équipe », rétorqua Jack avant de se reprendre. « Will, si vous voulez toujours faire ce que vous faites et aller sur le terrain, nous avons besoin du soutien de nos supérieurs. Votre processus ne peut qu'être qualifié, au mieux, de peu conventionnel, mais vous obtenez des résultats et attrapez les tueurs qui nous échappent parce qu'ils sont trop étranges ou fous pour nos méthodes normales d'investigation. Cependant, tous ne sont pas fans de votre manière de penser. Nous avons nos propres cyniques et critiques, des gens qui ne veulent que vous mettre dans une chambre capitonnée et jeter la clé. Les laisser vous voir en face pourrait être utile. »

« Oui, je suis sûr que mon incapacité à croiser le regard des autres et mes manières abruptes me rendront attachant, » soupira Will aves lassitude, en frottant son visage avec des mains qui semblaient garder l'odeur du cuivre dans ses pores, quel que soit le nombre de fois où il les lavait.

« Alors, emmenez quelqu'un avec vous en tant que soutien moral, » suggéra Jack en refusant de lâcher, maintenant qu'il voyait que Will était sur le point de céder sous la pression. « Pourquoi pas Alana ? »

« Nous… Alana et moi… C'est… compliqué, » bégaya Will. Leur baiser infortuné se rappela vivement à sa mémoire. Ç'avait été doux et agréable comme la femme qui avait été impliquée. Ç'avait aussi été ruiné et infortuné comme l'homme qui avait été impliqué. Will ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à demander à Alana ce genre de faveur, pas quand il l'assimilait à la confusion la plus douloureuse et à un embarras écœurant, avec entre eux une amertume persistante. Ce qui ne lui laissait que très peu, voire pas du tout, d'autres options.

« Alors, reprenez-vous, trouvez quelqu'un de facile et amenez-le ici. Merde, embauchez une escort-girl, je m'en fiche. Soyez juste là et faites bonne figure, » conclut Jack avant de partir. Will le laissa faire, en sachant que Jack aimait avoir le dernier mot et que toute excuse serait futile.

* * *

Après avoir bien réfléchi, Will s'aperçut qu'il était là où il allait souvent quand un problème persistait dans son esprit trop longtemps pour que ce soit sain. Le bureau d'Hannibal commençait à devenir aussi familier qu'une seconde maison pour Will. Il se demanda s'il devait s'en inquiéter, en tournant lentement dans le fauteuil en cuir couleur caramel du docteur sans que l'élégant meuble ne fasse un son. Le possesseur de ladite chaise semblait très peu amusé par le comportement de Will, digne d'un adolescent grognon qui maltraitait ses meubles coûteux.

« Vouliez-vous me parler de quelque chose ? » demanda Hannibal en utilisant sa voix de psychiatre sur Will. C'eut l'effet qu'il voulait et l'empathe leva les sourcils. Will connaissait la différence entre les tons placides du docteur, entre 'Je ne veux que vous aider en temps de besoin' et 'Vous êtes en train de tester ma patience, petite merde'. Hannibal fut heureux de voir que Will semblait un peu honteux de son comportement et arrêta, de sorte qu'Hannibal sentît qu'il pouvait se permettre d'être bienveillant maintenant que Will avait réalisé la gravité de son erreur.

« Vous semblez être contrarié, mais pas trop agité. Quelle sorte de scène de meurtre vous a montrée Jack ? » réfléchit Hannibal. Ce n'était pas lui, il le savait. De la nourriture décente pour sa cuisine aurait été difficilement refusable, mais seule la perfection conviendrait à sa cuisine et à son palais. Il était difficile, mais ça finissait toujours par payer.

« Une scène de meurtre, » ricana sèchement Will en tournant les mots dans sa bouche, avec un rapide sourire pour le docteur, « ça correspond étrangement à l'endroit où je vais. » Hannibal lui lança un regard placide pour toute réponse en attendant patiemment qu'il clarifie ses paroles.

« Jack veut que j'aille à cette espèce de réunion officielle du FBI. Pour me montrer à ses supérieurs. Leur faire un numéro. Assis, attend, écrase-toi, joue au mort, soit mort, » murmura Will en se demandant si c'était trop demander à l'univers que de réclamer un meurtre bien horrible, qui réclamerait sa plus grande attention. Une partie de lui nota qu'il comprenait mieux les corps en lambeaux de victimes que des vrais gens vivants. Pour la plupart, les morts gardaient leurs foutues opinions pour eux-mêmes et ne le jugeaient pas parce qu'il était différent, parce qu'il était brisé.

Bien sûr, Hobbs était l'exception, ce sale connard, avec ses yeux nébuleux et son demi-sourire sardonique, toujours là et toujours en train de le regarder méchamment comme s'il connaissait un secret inconnu de Will. Peut-être était-ce le cas…

« Je comprends. Les interactions sociales ne sont pas votre fort, » acquiesça Hannibal, « avec vos capacités particulières, je peux comprendre que ce soit un défi pour vous. »

« Un défi ? C'est un joli moyen de le dire. Un défi suppose un développement du personnage avec une récompense émotionnelle, physique ou spirituelle à la fin, » grogna Will. « Essayez 'torture lente', c'est un terme bien plus précis. Je n'ai aucun désir d'être fixé comme un monstre de foire ou qu'on me pose des questions ineptes sur que ce que je peux faire, comment je peux le faire et si je peux deviner des choses sur eux, comme si j'étais une sorte de magicien pour enfants, présent pour leur amusement.

« La plupart des gens ne comprennent pas votre don. Ou choisissent de ne pas le faire et vous en veulent pour cela, » envoya doucement Hannibal dans le gouffre de la diatribe de Will.

« Mon don. » Will cracha le mot comme de la bile qui rendrait amère sa bouche. « S'ils ne confondent pas l'empathie avec des capacités psychiques, ce n'est pour eux qu'un tour de passe-passe, que je peux choisir de faire, d'éteindre et d'allumer comme un interrupteur. Comme si j'avais choisi d'être ainsi. »

« Vous êtes ce que vous êtes. Vous devriez essayer d'embrasser cette partie de vous-même, et non la détester, » dit Hannibal d'une voix égale. « C'est ce qui vous rend unique. Ce qui vous rend spécial. »

Cela sonnait presque comme si Hannibal voulait dire plus que ce qu'il disait, presque comme s'il le complimentait. En rougissant à cette idée, Will se réprimanda pour penser de telles sottises et il détourna rapidement son regard d'Hannibal. Il arrivait de mieux en mieux à regarder le docteur, bien que toujours pas dans les yeux – l'empathe mémorisait les dessins sur les cravates d'Hannibal et notait ses nœud favoris. Will n'avait toujours pas d'intérêt dans le cachemire, mais il pouvait apprécier le sens unique du style du docteur. « Je préfèrerais être ennuyant et normal. Au moins, comme ça, je pourrais dormir la nuit, » soupira-t-il en faisait tourner à nouveau le fauteuil. Will n'était jamais immobile très longtemps. Même lorsqu'il était épuisé, il avait toujours tendance à remuer.

« Il n'existe pas de 'normalité', Will, seulement la perception souvent malavisée qu'en a la société. Je vous rappellerais que même les hommes ennuyants ont des difficultés à dormir la nuit », soupira Hannibal en retenant doucement le dossier du fauteuil pour l'arrêter, en regardant Will avec un avertissement dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que vous dites que vos patients sont ennuyants, docteur ? » demanda Will, le coin de la bouche se tordant à cette pensée. Affalé dans la chaise, il trouvait sa position en corrélation avec celle d'Hannibal. Pour une raison quelconque, ça rappelait à Will un corbeau qui considérait la fraîcheur des yeux d'un cadavre.

« La plupart d'entre eux le sont. Beaucoup sont l'unique raison de leur propre infortune et de leur malheur, leurs plaintes sont répétitives et banales, au mieux. Je vois rarement des maladies aussi rafraichissantes que la vôtre, » admit Hannibal avec un léger sourire qui atténuait la piqure de ses paroles. Il regarda avec amusement Will se lever de la chaise, et l'empathe bougea pour mettre le bureau et de la distance entre eux, en essayant que ça ne soit pas trop flagrant. Intelligente petite mangouste.

« Heureux de vous procurer un divertissement, mais comme vos autres patients, je viens chercher des conseils et des réponses. Que suggérez-vous pour mon problème ? » risqua Will en ignorant le désordre bruyant de besoins et d'instincts mêlés qui hurlaient, rebondissant à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il ignora le vacarme mental, blâmant et maudissant son anxiété sociale pour son incapacité à laisser les autres s'approcher. Heureusement, Hannibal ne semblait pas en être offensé. Will se considéra chanceux que le bon docteur soit aussi compréhensif et tolérant envers ses bizarreries.

« Une distraction, » proposa Hannibal en pianotant de ses doigts contre le dos de la chaise pour donner l'impression qu'il considérait l'idée même s'il avait déjà pris sa décision sur le sujet longtemps auparavant.

« Expliquez-vous. » Will commençait à aimer cette idée – enfin une réponse viable à son dilemme.

« Vous devez emmener avec vous quelqu'un qui détournera l'attention de vous et la gardera, » développa Hannibal en appréciant la réaction de Will à la suggestion. Quand l'empathe faisait confiance à la personne qui lui faisait face, ses expression étaient si merveilleusement ouvertes et facile à lire. Le visage sincère de Will était en train de devenir l'œuvre qu'Hannibal préférait lire.

« Ça pourrait marcher », admit Will, « Quelqu'un de séduisant qui pourrait couvrir mon manque de grâce sociale. Alors, est-ce que vous connaissez quelqu'un avec la patience d'un saint qui serait d'accord pour venir avec moi pendant une heure et parler de choses inutiles avec une salle remplie de bureaucrates du FBI ? Une perspective attrayante d'ennui et de patience poussée à bout. »

« Mais bien sûr, » sourit furtivement Hannibal en s'avançant vers la mise à mort verbale. « C'est pour cela que vous me prendrez avec vous. »

« E…Est-ce que ça ne brise pas une sorte de règle éthique docteur/patient ? » bégaya Will, prit de court. C'était trop bien pour être vrai et tout à fait déroutant à tant de niveaux différents.

« Pas du tout. Vous n'êtes pas techniquement mon patient, » répliqua Hannibal qui semblait bien trop content de lui pour que ce soit bon pour les autres.

« D'accord. Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Will avec raideur, sans vouloir paraître ingrat ou impoli, mais tout cela était très déconcertant. Hannibal semblait…sûr. Il était plus qu'un simple 'soutien moral' pour lui. Le docteur était son roc, son amarrage pour sa santé mentale fragile, son ancre qui l'empêchait de dériver.

De fait, Will venait toujours vers Hannibal et cherchait refuge auprès de lui, créant un abri de son accent et de son maniérisme élégant. Devrait-il oser découvrir si cette sorte de sanctuaire était transférable ? Devrait-il risquer de s'attacher à un autre être humain, surtout un être qu'il tenait en si haute estime ? Ses amis n'étaient pas légion ; la plupart avaient de la fourrure et des pattes. Ceux qui étaient humains se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, et ils ne duraient jamais très longtemps.

« Ne sommes-nous pas amis ? » dit doucement Hannibal en pointant du doigt ce que Will débattait intérieurement.

« Oui, mais pourquoi voudriez-vous être vu en public avec moi ? » soupira Will, défait. Il avait l'impression de perdre beaucoup de débats ces derniers temps. Il se désigna, lui et ses habits usés, dépareillés et amples avant de montrer le costume et la cravate d'Hannibal qui étaient aussi immaculés qu'à l'habitude, comme si leurs apparences contrastées suffisaient seules à témoigner de l'évidence flagrante.

Hannibal leva les sourcils au lieu de répondre à Will, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Peu voudraient laisser penser que nous sommes dans une sorte de relation. Ils penseront que vous pouvez avoir beaucoup mieux que quelqu'un qui transpire constamment et qui recule devant une poignée de main, » plaisanta légèrement Will devant le sourcil interrogateur de son interlocuteur, et l'empathe cilla de surprise devant le soudain changement d'expression du docteur.

« Vous devez arrêter de vous dévaloriser autant. Je serais honoré de vous accompagner, de quelque manière que vous vouliez le présenter, » lui dit Hannibal avec sérieux, comme pour transmettre sa sincérité sur ce sujet. Will se rendit compte que sa résolution à détourner le docteur de ce sujet commençait à vaciller considérablement.

« Seulement si le voulez vraiment. Je ne veux pas vous forcer, » dit faiblement Will, en essayant toujours de laisser des routes ouvertes, pour qu'il puisse s'échapper. Pour quelqu'un qui était une énigme à cet instant, Will trouva que ses chances de fuite se réduisaient plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Je ne l'aurais pas proposé si cela me dérangeait, » dit vivement Hannibal, déjà en mouvement alors qu'il commençait à s'avancer pour regarder Will avec des yeux perçants. Bien que leur différence de taille ne soit pas si grande, Hannibal semblait toujours surplomber Will alors qu'il tournait autour de lui lentement, ses doigts légers le touchant çà et là – sur l'ourlet de sa veste, le bord de son épaule, son col effiloché.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Will en léchant nerveusement ses lèvres sèches. Il était étudié avec intensité, mais d'une manière inhabituelle.

« Je pense qu'il serait juste de supposer que vous n'avez pas de vêtements acceptables pour cette occasion. » L'estimation du docteur était plus une affirmation qu'une vraie question. L'homme finit de tourner autour de lui pour commencer à tapoter son menton avec de longs doigts élégants, pris dans une intense réflexion.

« Je dirais que c'est un pari plutôt sûr, » grogna Will sans humour.

« Alors vous avez de la chance. Je connais un excellent tailleur qui peut faire des miracles. » Hannibal hocha la tête pour lui-même, acquiesçant au sujet qu'il considérait, quel qu'il puisse être, et qui était, si Will devait le deviner, l'état pauvre de ses vêtements et son manque d'élégance personnelle. Hannibal allait entrer dans un monde de déception s'il pensait que Will allait commencer maintenant à se préoccuper de ses vêtements.

« Mais vos patients… » tenta Will, en sachant déjà que son jeu était faible alors que le docteur finissait d'arranger quelques objets sur son bureau et enfilait son manteau.

« Je n'ai plus de rendez-vous pour aujourd'hui et vous êtes en train d'essayer de retarder l'inévitable. Je vous assure que cela ne fonctionnera pas. » Hannibal eut un large sourire et son expression devint presque sauvage, un éclair de dents blanches et tranchantes qui mit Will mal à l'aise. Une peur étrange et une excitation étrangère se mêlèrent comme un poison dans les entrailles de Will, le réchauffant comme s'ils le détruisaient de l'intérieur.

« Putain, » murmura Will en se demandant comment il avait bien pu se mettre dans ce pétrin. « Alors allons-y, que ce soit terminé. »

« C'est un costume, Will. Pas une exécution. »

* * *

S'il ne le voyait pas de ses propres yeux, Jack ne l'aurait jamais cru. Will Graham venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec Hannibal Lecter, et les deux hommes semblaient étrangement complémentaires. Quelqu'un, probablement le bon docteur, avait forcé Will à se raser et à ébouriffer ses boucles douces d'une manière artistique. Will était tiré à quatre épingles, dans un costume noir sur-mesure qui enveloppait sa silhouette svelte comme un gant. Bien qu'il soit bien coupé et de très bon goût, la tenue de l'empathe restait basique, sans rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire ou qui vaille d'être distinguée de celles des autres. Elle avait été faite pour se fondre dans le reste de la foule, perdue dans les autres costumes sombres qui remplissaient la salle.

Hannibal, par contre, attirait l'attention de la pièce et la gardait comme une éclipse. Le docteur était habillé d'un costume et d'une veste sang-de-bœuf dont le tissu riche luisait alors qu'il captait la lumière lorsqu'il se déplaçait et bougeait. Sa tenue était complétée d'une chemise en soie anthracite qui, grâce à son ton mat accentué, rendait le rouge encore plus profond et brillant, semblable dans sa texture visuelle à du sang congelé. Une cravate d'un bleu pâle presque obscène au motif cachemire argenté était assortie à sa pochette de costume argentée qui finissait sa tenue, qui n'aurait pas dû fonctionner aussi bien.

Comme un roi devant sa cour, Hannibal fit son entrée royalement, digne dans chaque aspect de lui-même. Ses gestes et ses manières étaient aristocratiques de nature. Il accueillit et parla avec tous ceux qui lui étaient présentés tandis que Will se cachait dans son ombre, devenant une part d'elle dans son costume et sa cravate sombres tandis qu'il ne quittait jamais les côtés d'Hannibal.

Jack regarda Will réussir à ne pas passer inaperçu mais à n'être jamais au centre de l'attention non plus ; la plupart du temps, il était mis de côté et ignoré tandis qu'Hannibal prenait facilement les rênes. En réalité, Will aurait pu être fait de cellophane qui se tenait à côté d'Hannibal, qui éblouissait les autres avec facilité, tirant un sourire à tous – même au directeur du FBI, un vieil homme austère que Jack n'avait jamais vu avoir une autre expression que différentes teintes de dédain depuis qu'il était entré au Bureau.

Jack les rejoignit et donna un petit coup de coude à Will pour attirer son attention. L'homme était pratiquement en train de dormir debout tandis qu'Hannibal régalait son audience avec une anecdote spirituelle. Will le fusilla du regard pour l'avoir réveillé, mais il s'éloigna pour qu'ils puissent parler ensemble sans qu'on ne les écoute.

« Vraiment, Will ? » souffla Jack dans sa boisson.

« Vous savez que je n'ai pas bien dormi. » Will haussa les épaules sans savoir exactement comment il en était arrivé là dans cette soirée. Sa tête continuait de tourner après qu'il ait été traîné dans tant de boutiques, des petits endroits intimes sans étiquette de prix sur les articles. La dernière boutique appartenait à un petit homme vieux et rabougri qui avait des mains rapides et talentueuses, ainsi que des yeux perçants et méticuleux sur les détails. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire un costume à partir de rien, mais, comme il l'avait promis, il avait fait des miracles de retouches en très peu de temps. « Vous aviez dit d'amener quelqu'un. »

« Alors vous avez choisi Lecter ? » gronda Jack, le ton clairement désapprobateur. Il ne détestait pas le psychiatre. Merde, il respectait profondément l'homme et sa perspicacité, un honneur difficile à obtenir de Jack. Penser qu'Hannibal et Will avaient une relation autre que celle de patient et de docteur le rendait mal à l'aise. Cela semblait étrange à Jack, pour une raison quelconque, et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Non. Il s'est invité tout seul, en fait, et en y pensant bien, c'est un meilleur choix que votre suggestion d'engager une escort-girl, » répliqua Will d'un ton acide. Ce n'était pas comme si Jack lui avait laissé le choix sur le sujet, et maintenant il avait l'audace de critiquer le résultat. C'était un résumé de leur relation toute entière, quand il y pensait.

« Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, » grommela Jack, donnant voix à ses inquiétudes croissantes.

« Alors n'en pensez rien. Vous vouliez que je vienne. Je suis venu. Ne vous plaignez pas des méthodes quand les résultats sont en votre faveur, » bouillit Will derrière ses dents serrées, en essayant de se contrôler. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'emporter contre Jack ou ses attentes ridicules, surtout quand il y avait autant de personnes importantes autour d'eux.

« Vous n'avez pas non plus votre mot à dire sur les personnes que Will décide de fréquenter dans son temps libre, » dit Hannibal en faisant sursauter les deux hommes, qui se rappelèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et qu'ils ne parlaient pas vraiment en privé. Aucun des deux n'avait entendu le docteur arriver derrière eux.

« Cela brise un nombre impressionnant de limites éthiques, docteur.» Jack fronça les sourcils et Hannibal lui retourna le geste.

« Peut-être, mais j'ai déclaré il y a longtemps, et vous aussi, que Will n'est pas mon patient. Je ne suis pas son docteur. Nous n'avons que quelques conversations qu'il trouve utiles, » dit doucement Hannibal en semblant peu perturbé par le jugement de Jack. Le docteur s'avança pour se tenir aux côtés de Will, si près qu'ils se touchaient sur le côté. Will remarqua, alors que leurs épaules se frôlaient, la chaleur qui transperçait les couches du tissu coûteux. Il ne réagit même pas quand la main d'Hannibal se posa sur le creux de ses reins. Cela aurait dû rendre Will mal à l'aise, offensé par l'intrusion dans son espace personnel, vulnérable et nerveux à cause du contact intime. A la place, le léger toucher le cloua sur place et lui permit de respirer librement pour la première fois.

« Alors vous considérez ça comme sain ? » répliqua Jack en remarquant que Will se blottissait presque contre le docteur, en laissant l'autre homme supporter son poids. Il se demanda si Will réalisait seulement ce qu'il faisait, et pourquoi Hannibal le laissait faire.

« Parce que ce que vous lui demandez de faire pour vous est bénéfique ? » souligna Hannibal en gardant son ton léger pour détourner l'attention d'eux. Les humeurs commençaient à s'échauffer et le docteur avait des plans pour ce soir, qu'il préfèrerait ne pas voir ruinés à cause de l'anxiété sociale de Will ou les problèmes de contrôle de Jack. « Je pense qu'une soirée avec de la piètre nourriture, du mauvais vin et de la danse pourrait difficilement endommager notre cher Will… »

« Ouah, attendez. De la danse ? » interrompit Will en envoyant à Hannibal un regard dégoûté. Il aurait dû s'éloigner mais la main sur son dos bougea doucement sur son côté en le gardant fermement en place. En ignorant l'homme qui remuait pour s'échapper, Hannibal sourit placidement, amusé que ce soit tout ce que l'empathe retienne de la situation et qu'il tente faiblement de s'enfuir. « Je ne danse pas. »

« Oh, mais j'ai peur de devoir vous informer que si. » Hannibal ignora sciemment Jack pour tourner toute son attention sur Will, et il lui sourit.

« Non. Vraiment, non. » Will le fusilla du regard. Il regarda Jack pour chercher de l'aide ou un encouragement, mais l'homme paraissait trop amusé par la situation pour le bien de Will. Jack prit sa revanche en les quittant sans un autre mot et en laissant Will à son destin.

« Est-ce que vous me refuserez cette simple requête ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous ? » Hannibal insuffla juste assez de douleur dans son ton, en sachant que ça aurait l'effet qu'il recherchait.

« Vraiment ? Du chantage émotionnel ? Comme c'est insensible. Je pensais que vous seriez au-dessus de telles méthodes de persuasion, » se plaignit Will, qui semblait très vexé que la tactique évidente du docteur soit en train de fonctionner.

« Je fais ce que je dois pour atteindre mes objectifs, même si je dois m'abaisser à de basses techniques pour le faire, » sourit Hannibal en sentant déjà la victoire dans l'air. Will avait l'odeur douce de la défaite.

« Je ne peux pas danser », protesta faiblement Will en sentant déjà sa résolution commencer à vaciller.

« Alors je vous apprendrai. On m'a dit que je peux être léger sur mes pieds, » dit Hannibal en guidant déjà sa victime sur la piste de danse où des couples bougeaient sous la musique classique jouée par un quatuor à cordes.

« Bien sûr que vous l'êtes. Vous êtes surement parfait à ça aussi », grommela Will alors que ses mains étaient positionnées sur la hanche d'Hannibal et sur son épaule. Évidemment, le docteur prenait l'initiative.

« Eh bien, je n'aime pas me vanter… » dit Hannibal en choisissant une simple valse pour l'apprendre à Will, qui comprit assez facilement le schéma basique des trois pas.

« Si, vous aimez ça, » riposta Will en fronçant les sourcils devant l'expression presque incrédule du docteur. « Vous aimez ça. Vous le faites juste silencieusement, » lui dit Will.

Hannibal souffla pour toute réponse, sans confirmer ou nier l'accusation. Il était trop occupé à savourer sa victoire et le butin de guerre. Danser était intime, même si c'était fait nonchalamment entre deux partenaires. L'espace personnel était envahi et partagé, une proximité tangible qui était ressentie par les deux participants, la chaleur saignant dans l'espace entre eux alors que leurs corps bougeaient de concert avec la musique qui commençait à n'être plus perçue qu'aux bords de leurs sens. Les lamentations des cordes s'évanouissaient dans la musique plus naturelle des respirations et des battements de cœur, ceux de Will tambourinant à ses oreilles, le tempo noyant tous les autres bruits dans la pièce, sauf ceux d'Hannibal.

Will commençait à se sentir étourdi et sa tête lui tournait, même s'il ne savait pas si cela venait de la proximité soudaine avec un autre être humain dans son espace ou si c'était dû au fait que ce soit Hannibal qui l'envahissait. D'aussi près, Will pouvait sentir le parfum d'Hannibal et il était certain qu'il n'avait pas d'image de bateau sur sa bouteille. Il était enivrant et léger, semblable à du bois de santal, mais avec des notes subtiles et complexes d'épices et de musc. Il avait une intelligence délicate et persistante, qui attirait Will à sa source.

Ce fut la seule raison plausible que Will pouvait invoquer pour expliquer qu'il leva le regard et se plongea droit dans les yeux d'Hannibal.

Will détestait les yeux, détestait que les gens le regardent et livrent tant d'eux si librement. Ils étaient des fenêtres ouvertes et déverrouillées par lesquelles passait Will qu'il le veuille ou non, se sentant plus prisonnier que voleur. Ceux d'Hannibal ne faisaient pas exception et Will tomba dans leurs profondeurs. Will tomba, sans toucher le fond assez tôt pour que son sens de lui-même ne le quitte et il devint un autre.

Les yeux étaient des gemmes liquides aux multiples facettes. Les yeux d'Hannibal étaient des grenats enfumés, des orbes spéciaux qui dérangeaient par leur couleur. Du café, du chocolat, et des notes brunes de noisette s'y déplaçaient, comme des rubis rincés de leur boue. Ils scintillaient et étincelaient contre la neige et la nuit de l'œil, froids et vides.

Toujours observateur enchaîné, même confiné dans sa propre tête, Will remarqua la présence du cerf noir corbeau avec eux, le voyant sans vraiment le voir, qui se tenait derrière Hannibal, se dressant au-dessus d'eux alors que les pensées et les souvenirs se connectaient. Lorsque le cerf inclina sa tête majestueuse pour exhaler un brouillard de noirceur sur eux, l'esprit de Will tressa ensemble tous les fils flottants des théories et des suppositions alors qu'il devenait Hannibal, entrant en lui par accident et sortant de l'autre côté avec une vérité si sanglante qu'elle laissa son cœur aussi froid et brillant qu'une nova.

« Oh, » dit Will simplement en revenant à lui-même, son corps bougeant en rythme avec la musique alors qu'il était guidé, qu'il avait été guidé pendant tout ce temps par l'homme qui contrôlait ses moindres mouvements avec ses suggestions et ses murmures dans le noir.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença Hannibal. Ils avaient partagé un moment précieux et intime, qu'il avait apprécié jusqu'à ce que Will se tendît sous son toucher aussi serré qu'un fil d'acier, ses yeux bleu-gris s'écarquillant sous la connaissance volée, aussi coupable que Prométhée avec son feu. « Ah. Je vous que vous avez compris. Votre timing est terrible, comme toujours, » soupira-t-il en espérant que Will se maitrisât assez pour s'empêcher de faire une scène. Cela rendrait sa fuite pénible.

« Tout ce temps… » murmura Will, qui se sentait mal et faible et si embrouillé qu'il ne savait pas comment commencer à se libérer de la maladie dans laquelle le cerf l'enveloppait.

« Oui, oui. Ne devez pas ennuyant et prévisible maintenant, Will. Pas quand nous avons enfin atteint le zénith de notre crescendo, » le gronda légèrement Hannibal, comme si Will venait de lui marcher sur les orteils.

« Allez-vous me tuer ? » demanda Will en se surprenant lui-même pour donner voix aussi fermement à ces mots. Il semblait distant, presque calme, comme si ça arrivait à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je préfèrerais pas, » répondit honnêtement Hannibal en se penchant jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Tout spectateur aurait supposé qu'ils partageaient un moment profond d'intimité. D'une certaine façon, c'était le cas. « Allez-vous le dire à quelqu'un ? »

Will inspira et considéra la question, une part de sa psyché hurlant contre son retard à alerter tous les gens présents dans la salle quant à la présence de l'Éventreur parmi eux. Les autres parts, cependant, le firent regarder dans la salle, et observer les gens qui se mouvaient autour d'eux.

Des maris et des femmes qui se trompaient les uns les autres…

Des politiciens qui volaient, concluaient des marchés obscurs juste devant eux…

Des promesses entre des faux démons qui se faisaient et se rompaient, aussi facilement que l'on rompait le pain…

Des mensonges à tous les niveaux, chaque âme présente habillée dans des nuances de gris et de noir…

Quand on y pensait et qu'on entrait dans les détails, même Jack était un connard égoïste. Il travaillait pour son propre but, ou plus précisément, faisait travailler Will pour son propre but. Il se sentait coupable que Miriam soit morte et était prêt à sacrifier Will pour tenter de trouver une sorte de pénitence ou de pardon.

« Non », dit Will avec douceur et honnêteté. Sa tête retomba jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte une épaule solide. L'homme épuisé expira sa chaleur fiévreuse et sa fatigue dans le tissu doux, de la couleur de sang partagé. « Comme c'est approprié, » pensa-t-il vaguement.

« Non ? » demanda Hannibal en supportant le poids de Will alors qu'il se soumettait à la vérité. Ils tournoyèrent en rythme avec la musique qui semblait bien plus mélodieuse qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, le triomphe rendant tout autour de lui plus brillant et plus puissant.

« Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, » dit Will en haussa les épaules en reprenant pied alors qu'il se redressait. Il n'allait pas céder et se briser, pas maintenant, jamais, pas avec Hannibal qui l'agrippait comme la Mort elle-même.

« Comme c'est éloquent. » Hannibal sourit, une des rares expressions qui avaient rendu Will confus dans le passé. Maintenant, il voyait tous les sens cachés derrière et il s'en réjouissait, comme un prophète ayant trouvé son dieu ou son diable dans les détails.

« Vous êtes celui qui est élégant. Je suis juste le taré dans la salle, » ricana Will en se sentant étrangement léger, comme si un grand poids venait de disparaitre de ses épaules, un poids qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il portait. Ses os avaient craqué, prêts à se briser sous le fardeau que Jack ne faisait qu'alourdir sans cesse. Will se demanda ce qui se serait passé s'il n'avait pas découvert la vérité. Est-ce que Jack aurait continué d'ajouter encore à son fardeau, laissant Will être écrasé comme un château de sable abandonnait contre l'inévitable ?

« Et même maintenant, même avec moi dans la pièce et dans vos bras, vous vous isolez », remarqua Hannibal, amusé par cette idée absurde. « Will, nous pouvons être des monstres ensemble. »

« Même ça, vous le faites parfaitement, » rit Will en secouant se tête avec incrédulité.

« Il faut juste de la pratique et du dévouement, comme pour tout autre artisanat, » réfléchit Hannibal à voix haute. Il aimait la nouvelle énergie dans les pas de Will alors que leurs mouvements devenaient rapides et naturels. Leur jeu de jambes devenait plus complexe, la capacité empathique de Will et les pouvoirs d'observation de Will travaillant de concert, parfaitement, alors qu'ils se lisaient l'un l'autre.

Une pensée apparut à Will alors que son esprit repassait rapidement sur l'entièreté de la situation. « Alors, est-ce que j'ai… » demanda-t-il, pas certain de savoir ce qu'il devait ressentir à propos d'une certaine nourriture.

« Avez-vous vraiment besoin de demander ? » considéra Hannibal avec un regard éloquent. « Oui. »

« Combien ? » Will se souvint mentalement de tous les dîners qu'il avait passé à la maison du docteur, et toutes les fois où Hannibal lui avait apporté de la nourriture. Le nombre était plus élevé que ce qu'il aurait aimé s'avouer.

« Combien de fois avez-vous dîné avec moi ? » dit Hannibal en suivant le train de pensées de Will.

« Je devrais être affecté par tout ça. Je ne peux pas croire… » Will secoua la tête. Il découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à s'en préoccuper. Pour être honnête, tous ces repas avaient été délicieux.

« Ce n'étaient pas des gens que vous connaissiez ou qui manqueront à la société, » dit négligemment Hannibal.

« Ce n'est pas la question, et vous le savez, » dit Will avec fatigue, n'ayant pas envie de débattre de ce point. Par contre, il eut un petit rire en se rappelant quelque chose. « Ça a dû vous achever que Freddie Lounds soit végétarienne. »

« C'est une femme exceptionnellement ennuyeuse, » soupira Hannibal. « Utile à sa manière, mais terriblement agaçante. » Leurs pas se ralentirent en des mouvements ondulants, leurs corps alignés tandis que la musique ralentissait et se transformait en quelque chose de plus doux dans sa mélodie. Will était prêt à parier que Hannibal savait quel morceau était en train d'être joué, mais il ne prit pas la peine de demander. Il apprécia simplement la sensation d'être proche de lui – une expérience précieuse pour lui. Hannibal semblait cependant distrait. Ses yeux étaient plissés et sa tête noire et argentée s'inclinait comme s'il écoutait quelque chose que Will ne pouvait entendre.

« Vous y pensez maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » accusa Will, le visage fendu d'un large sourire.

« Peut-être. » Hannibal lui sourit en retour, malicieusement. A sa grande surprise, il s'aperçut que c'était agréable d'avoir quelque qui soit dans la confidence.

« Ne me baratinez pas. Je sais qui vous êtes. Alors, qui ? » Will jeta des coups d'œil autour d'eux. Maintenant qu'il voyait vraiment, qu'il pouvait voir à travers les yeux d'Hannibal, il y avait beaucoup de potentiel dans la salle.

« Avez-vous l'intention de m'arrêter ? » demanda Hannibal bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Avec la danse ? » Will décida d'être difficile.

« Ne soyez pas faussement évasif. Cela ne vous va pas du tout, » lui répondit Hannibal.

« Non, c'est vrai, » agréa Will assez facilement. « Je cesserai de vous taquiner quand vous aurez compris que nous sommes au-delà de ça, à présent. »

« Très bien. Le violoncelliste, » dit Hannibal en pointant du menton le musicien.

« Lui ? Mais pourquoi ? Il n'a rien fait, ou du moins rien que j'ai remarqué." Will semblait peu impressionné par le choix du docteur, ce qui faisait plaisir à Hannibal à n'en plus finir. Enfin un contrepoint à écrire. Si Will était ainsi pour chacun de ses choix de viande, il devrait garder la chasse intéressante.

« Il n'arrête pas de jouer la quatrième note un ton en dessous. C'est énervant et ça gêne les autres musiciens qui doivent travailler plus dur pour cacher ses défauts, » expliqua Hannibal. « Est-ce que vous désapprouvez ? »

« Non. J'aurais juste pensé que vous auriez été après cette femme qui porte ce parfum affligeant que même moi je peux sentir, » dit Will, son nez se plissant alors qu'il sentait une nouvelle bouffée de l'odeur nauséabonde. La femme sentait comme si elle s'était baignée dans du musc blanc.

« Elle est simplement mal conseillée. De telles nuances peuvent être arrangées avec des suggestions et des directions pleines de tact. J'ai peur qu'en matière de talent naturel – ou de manque de talent – et de la façon dont on l'impose aux autres, il y ait des problèmes bien plus différents et sérieux, » récita Hannibal en se demanda quel plat le violoncelliste pourrait devenir. Peut-être laisserait-il Will choisir le prochain menu pour eux.

« Alors, vous tuez les gens qui vous énervent. Des petits insectes gênants qui méritent d'avoir leurs ailes arrachées, » réfléchit Will sans se soucier d'en faire une question.

« Non, » corrigea Hannibal. « Je ne daigne manger que les impolis. »

La tête de Will se rejeta en arrière sous une douce surprise, un gloussement s'échappant de ses lèvres. « Ouah… C'est une explication bien plus simple que certaines de celles des psychologues du Bureau médico-légal, » rit-il. La meilleure réponse était toujours si peu compliquée, ils étaient éloquents par défaut dans leur dessein.

« Je suis un homme simple, au fond, » sourit Hannibal d'un air suffisant en appréciant le frisson qui parcourut son épine dorsale en entendant Will rire si librement et si légèrement. C'était comme de la musique de l'imagination jouée par des harpes faites de verre avec des cordes tissées de soie d'araignée.

L'heure de Will avait éclot entièrement et dépérit depuis longtemps. Le couple resta là où ils étaient jusqu'à ce que les bougies fuselées aient complètement fondu et que la patience des serveurs commence à vaciller autant que la lumière des flammes. Les deux hommes étaient réticents à laisser partir cet instant, leur propre petit monde tenu dans leurs bras, maintenu en l'air, en orbite, par les notes des vieux maîtres.

« Alors, que sommes-nous ? » Will fut le premier à aborder la question.

« Que voulez-vous que nous soyons ? » offrit Hannibal.

« Je ne peux pas penser à une étiquette appropriée qui pourrait même commencer à… » commença Will, sa voix s'affaiblissant vers la fin, perdu dans ses tentatives pour trouver les bons mots.

« Alors n'y pensez pas. Laissez-nous nous épanouir et pousser naturellement, » dit doucement Hannibal.

« Ce sera notre dessein. »


End file.
